Nameless
by Inuyoshie
Summary: He came to save Orihime, his friend, with a million burdens on his back. With power and temptation within his mind. He expected blood, he expected difficulties... but he didn't expect this... AizenXIchigo. Rated T for language. Please read and review...?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hallo hallo beautiful people! This is Inuyoshie here, with a story. Now, I am not neglecting my other stories, this is just something my co-authour wanted me to do. It started out as an innocent one shot, but the ending begs to have more written. This story was not written out longhand, so it is not taking away time I could be writing Bleached Armageddon. I'm just doing this while I'm randomly roleplaying with my other peoples. I don't know how long this will go… I hope it isn't as long as Bleached Armageddon. I'm only planning out maybe five chapters before I end it.**

**Story Title: Nameless**

**Chapter Title: Arrival**

**Pairing: AizenXIchigo**

**Rating :T**

Everything was black.

This surprised Ichigo Kurosaki. He was in Hueco Mundo, where pretty much everything was white. The sand, the trees… the sky was black true, but the pale white moon shattered its darkness. But here, there was no moon to shatter the darkness. Only pain. Pain everywhere. Slowly, the substitute shinigami forced his eyes open.

He was still in Hueco Mundo. The hard desert ground shifted underneath him, and the moon shone down accusingly on him. Ichigo tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He looked down and realized that he was covered in cuts and bruises. His vision blurred, and Ichigo figured that he had knocked his head against something hard during the recent sandstorm that whipped through his group of friends.

"Ishida! Chad!" Ichigo croaked out.

There was no response, just the howling of the wind. Or was that a hollow…? An unpleasant feeling gripped Ichigo's chest. Fear. Yes… it was fear. He could barely move here, and even a weak hollow could just come by and eat him. It would then be the end. No one would save Orihime from Aizen…

Ichigo gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit up. Pain erupted across his body, and his vision swam. Ichigo fell back to the ground and almost cried out in pain as the rough sand stung and scratched at his cuts.

"No…" he croaked out, cursing himself.

No.

He couldn't die now, he couldn't die here. He had to save Orihime. He had to stop Aizen. Everything rested on Ichigo's shoulders…

And for a split second, Ichigo hated it. He hated all the people around him for putting so much strain on him. For a second, Ichigo was furious that everyone expected so much from him. But this soon dissipated, replaced by determination.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo sat up and looked around. He then realized that he was frighteningly close to that building where Orihime and Aizen were. Ichigo struggled to his feet, gripping Zangetsu, and began to walk towards the building. Every step was agony, but Ichigo pushed the pain out of his mind.

He was so close… he would not fail.

Within a few minutes, Ichigo stood a foot away from the wall. He turned and began to walk alongside the wall, searching for a door inside. A wave of fatigue rolled across Ichigo, and he leaned against the wall. Suddenly, the wall gave in under him and the boy fell down inside of the strange building. Ichigo found himself inside a building that shone with artificial light and had a light blue sky painted on the ceiling.

"Aizen sure has some weird tastes…" Ichigo remarked, rolling over on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I gotta agree with ya on that one," a familiar voice drawled from the other end of the building.

Ichigo sprang up and stared at the tall, pale form of the formidable ex-captain of the third company, Ichimaru Gin.

"Ichimaru!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Gin shrugged.

"Nice ta see ya too, Strawberry-kun," he replied lazily. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Don't call me that!" He roared.

Gin frowned and walked slowly over to Ichigo, grinning in a creepy manner.

"Ya don' really have a choice in the matter," Gin drawled lazily, taking his time in reaching Ichigo. It's not like the boy would run away…

"What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded as Gin reached him, standing maybe a foot away.

Gin shrugged. "Well, if Aizen-sama wants ta call ya that, he's gonna," he told Ichigo, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ichigo pulled away, and Gin shook his head. "Oh come now, li'l Ichi, don' be like that. Aizen-sama's waitin' fer ya,"

"What?" Ichigo demanded. "He's what?"

"Come on Ichigo, ya didn' think yer escapades in Hueco Mundo weren't expected? I mean, really, ya did exactly what Aizen-sama predicted ya would," Gin chastised the boy. Ichigo's temper rose, as did his reitsu.

"Why you-"

"And now yer gittin' all upset over a simple fact of life. Really, Ichi-Ichi, what are we gonna do with ya?" Gin demanded, swinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo tried to pull away, but the ex-captain kept a firm grip on the boy's shoulder.

"Let go of me! And quit calling me such ridiculous names!" Ichigo roared, stumbling slightly. Gin looked across Ichigo 's tattered and bloody form and sighed.

"I wonder how much blood ya lost," he remarked.

"None—" Ichigo stopped as his world tilted and spun violently. He fell to the ground, and all went black.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Aizen-sama!"

Aizen looked up from his throne to see Gin prance in, carrying a bloody Ichigo bridal-style in his arms. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"I gotcha a present…" Gin finished, indicating Ichigo's unconscious form.

"What did you do to him?" Aizen demanded. "I thought I told you to bring him to me… undamaged…"

"Not my fault! A sandstorm got at 'im first," Gin defended himself. "An' besides… now ya get ta heal him!" Aizen sighed and got off his throne.

"I suppose," he sighed, walking over to Gin and taking the boy from him. Aizen then smiled. "It's good to know my plan worked…"

"As if it wouldn't," Gin retorted.

"It's possible he wouldn't have come. I doubt the Soul Society approved this little excursion," Aizen pointed out.

"As if this kid would listen ta the Soul Society," Gin snorted. "He does stuff by his own beat… that's what makes 'im so much fun, ne?"

Aizen briskly walked to his personal suite and let Ichigo down on his bed. He eyed the boy's tattered shinigami robes with distaste. Black didn't look good on Ichigo, it made his skin pale and emphasized the circles under his eyes. Calmly, Aizen pulled the bloody clothes off, exposing Ichigo's lithe body, flush against the pure white sheets of Aizen's bed. He smirked slightly as Ichigo groaned in his sleep, shifting. Aizen quietly uttered a healing kidou and passed his hand over Ichigo's numerous wounds, sighing.

Once he was done, Aizen sat down next to Ichigo's sleeping form, watching the boy's chest slowly rise and fall. He seemed so calm, a stark contrast to the fiery fighter Aizen encountered earlier. He curiously ran a finger across Ichigo's scalp, feeling the soft silky orange locks. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he tried to sit up. Aizen calmly placed a hand on the boy's chest, effortlessly keeping him down.

"You shouldn't sit up so quickly," he told Ichigo in a rich, smooth voice. Ichigo stiffened and stared up at Aizen. As soon as their eyes met, Ichigo narrowed his eyes into a vicious glare.

"What the hell?" he demanded angrily. He then looked down. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"Do you kiss your mother with such a dirty mouth?" Aizen teased Ichigo, a small smile gracing his lips. Ichigo bristled and sat up. He suddenly regretted it when his head began to explode with pain.

"Nnngh," Ichigo groaned, clutching his head tightly. Aizen sighed.

"I told you not to sit up," he chided the boy. Ichigo turned around and glared at Aizen. "You should listen to me more often…"

"As if," Ichigo snorted.

"I see… an animosity towards figures of authority," Aizen sighed, shaking his head. "I'm surprised the Soul Society hasn't gotten rid of you yet."

"They wouldn't," Ichigo retorted coldly. "And don't even try to turn me against the Soul Society—"

"What makes you think I'm doing that?" Aizen asked innocently.

"It's the kind of thing you'd do," Ichigo replied.

"True," Aizen nodded in agreement. He watched the boy carefully. Ichigo seemed to be on guard, eyeing Aizen suspiciously as if he was a dangerous snake about to strike at any moment. This made Aizen chuckle slightly. Ichigo frowned.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Aizen waved his hand casually. Ichigo's frown deepened. "What is the matter, Ichigo?"

"You're so casual," Ichigo replied carefully. "And since when were we on first name basis? You're my enemy."

"I don't have to be," Aizen replied smoothly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Hell no, don't start with that crap again," he snarled. "I'm not joining you,"

"I never said that," Aizen sighed.

He'd had enough of playing around.

The ex-captain leaned forward so that he was very close to Ichigo and covered the boy's mouth with his own. Ichigo stiffened, trying to jump away, but Aizen curled an arm around his back, stopping any movements. Ichigo tried to protest, but only succeeded in opening his mouth and allowing Aizen's tongue to snake in and begin to explore the dark cavern. Ichigo reddened immensely at the sensation, and Aizen smirked into the other's mouth, running his hand up and down the boy's back soothingly.

Finally, the god-like man pulled away, leaving Ichigo staring up at him in wonder and embarrassment. Aizen forced Ichigo to lie down, took one last longing look at his lithe body, and then turned to leave.

"You will remain here… my little Ichigo," he told Ichigo calmly, closing the door.

Ichigo stared after the man in wonder, his heart pounding. He pressed a hand to his lips, still tasting Aizen within his mouth.

"W-what the hell?" he stammered.

**-Fin**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Temptations

**Hallo hallo beautiful people! Back by popular demand, is my AizenXIchigo story, Nameless. This chapter took a little bit to write, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Story Title: Nameless**

**Chapter Title: Temptation**

**Pairing: AizenXIchigo**

**Rating: T**

"You will remain here… my little Ichigo,"

Ichigo stared blankly at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He had tried to escape, but the door was locked, and the windows had a bizarre electric charge to them that sent Ichigo flying back several feet. So that plan didn't work out so well…

Ichigo suddenly got an idea. Maybe Aizen would come back here, and then Ichigo could escape! The thought of Aizen returning though made Ichigo shiver. What was that man up to? He… kissed Ichigo. That was just weird… Ichigo didn't even know if he swung that way! I mean, he was surrounded by people who adored him of both genders, but Ichigo never had to actually pin down which gender he preferred. He assumed that he was straight, but now Ichigo was wondering. This made the substitute shinigami nervous, especially considering the fact that the person who was causing this self examination was an enemy. A very powerful, very dangerous, and very depraved enemy… who still had Ichigo's clothes. The orange haired boy sighed heavily, shivering again from cold. Being stuck in a room wearing nothing but one's boxers is not a pleasant feeling.

Aizen's word s bothered Ichigo too. The words… my little Ichigo. My. Possessive… little… condescending? Ichigo… first name basis, for someone Ichigo's only properly met once. And that one time, the man almost killed him and stopped is bankai with a finger. The tone of his voice was soft, but had commanding undertones. Someone who shouldn't be taken lightly. The man was serious. But what did he want…? Ichigo had a sickening feeling in his stomach that he knew. Why else would a man keep another trapped in a room in nothing but his undergarments after kissing him…?

Kissing him… ah, it wasn't half bad either. As soon as that thought appeared in Ichigo's head, he reddened and slapped himself. There was a soft chuckle from the other end of the room. Ichigo's head snapped up and saw Aizen lounging on the bed, his chin in a hand casually. The man's sharp chocolate eyes were locked onto Ichigo's, staring into the boy's soul with a hint of amusement.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo stammered.

"Watching you," Aizen replied smoothly.

"Why?" Ichigo demanded, angry again.

"Calm down, you're interesting when you are lost in thought," Aizen told the boy calmly.

"Interesting?" Ichigo fumed, his reitsu rising. Aizen sighed.

"Yes, you are interesting. Now, I thought I told you to calm down," Aizen chided the boy.

"As if! You're the enemy!" Ichigo retorted.

"Again with that," Aizen sighed. Ichigo squared his jaw in defiance. Unfortunately, the defiant look he was hoping for didn't work, due to the sudden chill that ran through Ichigo's body. Shivers racked his thin frame, and Aizen smirked again.

"You seem cold… I have clothing for you," Aizen offered, holding up a pile of white and black clothes. Definitely not Ichigo's shinigami robes, which irritated the boy.

"I sure as hell am not gonna wear those," Ichigo muttered.

"Why not?" Aizen asked.

"Gimme back my clothes dammit!" Ichigo roared, standing up.

"Not with that attitude," Aizen shook his head. "Besides, if you continued to wear your shinigami robes, my dear arrancar would think you're an enemy,"

"I_ am_ an enemy," Ichigo growled.

"Would you rather remain in your current state of undress?" Aizen demanded.

"Yeah," Ichigo said firmly.

"Alright. Suit yourself," Aizen shrugged. Ichigo blinked. He was just being let off… just like that? Aizen stood up and left the room calmly, leaving the clothes in a neat bundle on his bed. Ichigo glared at them angrily.

After a few minutes, Ichigo realized why Aizen didn't put up much more of a fuss. Ichigo happened to be sitting by an air vent, and suddenly a blast of cold, dry air rushed up at him. Ichigo jumped back, shivering more than he had been before.

"Damn you," Ichigo hissed angrily. The clothes on the bed never looked more welcoming… hell, the bed looked welcoming with its thick plush blankets and soft mattress… the hard cold floor really hurt Ichigo's ass. His limbs ached to be wrapped in the soft warmth that the bed promised… but his pride kept Ichigo on the floor. He glared at the bed and remained seated.

…

The bed called to him. To resist temptation, Ichigo turned and faced the vent, glaring holes at it now. He will not give in.

Aizen walked back into his room a little later, to find Ichigo curled up next to a wall by the vent, fast asleep. Even in his sleep his body was wracked with chills. With a sigh, Aizen picked the boy up, frowning at the cold feel of his skin, and carried him over to his bed. The god-like man covered Ichigo with a blanket and watched with a small smirk as the boy instantly sighed in relief and curled up next to Aizen. He leaned back and watched the substitute shinigami sleep, feeling oddly peaceful. Hm… it must be lack of sleep. Aizen sighed again and closed his eyes.

-Fin


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth

**Hallo hallo beautiful people! Welcome to chapter three of Nameless! To all of you who follow Bleached Armageddon, I'm sorry for my lack of updates. Currently one of my co-authouresses has the hard copy, and she hasn't seen it since June. She should be done by Monday, but then I need to write some more in it… so it'll be a bit. **

**For those of you who don't follow Bleached Armageddon, sorry about the useless junk. Please enjoy this! **

**Story Title: Nameless**

**Chapter Title: Warmth**

**Pairing: AizenXIchigo**

**Rating: T**

Warm.

That's all Ichigo felt… warm. He didn't want to feel anything else, just the warmth that engulfed his whole being. He also vaguely felt a pair of strong arms curled around his waist but paid it no mind. It was so warm… Ichigo curled up closer to the source of warmth sighing softly. There was this wonderful feel against Ichigo's skin… warm and supple… Ichigo supposed that it was the sheets…

Wait.

Sheets?

That meant a bed… that evil bed… that tried to seduce him into joining Aizen…

Well, maybe that was a bad dream. Yeah, that was just some bad, horrid dream. As if Aizen, the evil ex-shinigami that had a total god complex would ever kiss Ichigo… Ichigo sighed with relief at his realization and slowly opened his eyes.

Not a dream.

The high arches of the white ceiling stared mockingly down at him. Ichigo stared back, but jolted when he felt a warm hand run through his spiky hair. He heard a warm chuckle from the warmth next to him and scowled, sitting up. Aizen was reclined lazily on his bed with his jacket open and his undershirt off, displaying a nicely toned chest and stomach. Ichigo tried desperately not to stare. Instead, he deepened his scowl.

"What am I doing here?" he demanded angrily. Aizen shrugged.

"Sleeping on the floor didn't look too comfortable," he replied. "Isn't my bed so much better?"

"No," Ichigo hissed.

"So you'd rather be on the cold floor?" Aizen asked. Ichigo jutted his chin out firmly. His body screamed otherwise, he was warm and comfortable here… but he was sleeping in bed with the enemy! His pride as a man trumped his body's needs.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"I don't think you really mean that," Aizen replied smoothly.

"When I say something, I mean it," Ichigo replied. Aizen sat up slowly, his eyes locked on Ichigo's warm mahogany ones. He leaned foreword and swiftly pinned Ichigo to the bed.

"What the hell?" Ichigo demanded, his face flushing red. Aizen took note of this and smirked, leaning foreword so that he was centimeters from Ichigo's lips.

"I'll ask you that you sleep on the bed and wear this uniform. If not… I shall chain you to it and dress you myself," he breathed in a manner that was conversational and pleasant yet threatening at the same time. Ichigo shivered uncontrollably. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Ichigo hissed.

"Good," Aizen smirked again and sat up. Ichigo stared at him with a look of shock on his face. Aizen stood regally and straightened out his uniform.

"I'll expect you fully dressed by the time I come back," he announced, swishing out.

Once again, Ichigo stared after the man, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. What was happening to him?


	4. Chapter 4: Blunt

**Hallo hallo~ Welcome to chapter four!**

**Thank you to all who read this and reviewed and favourited and such… I'm surprised that this story got such a positive feedback! It was just a little random… oh well! I'm glad you all enjoy my random man smut. Well… not quite smut… yet… XD**

**Anyways, I apologize for the slow updates… please enjoy!**

**Story Title: Nameless**

**Chapter Title: Blunt**

**Pairing : AizenXIchigo**

**Rating: T**

Aizen swished down the pristine halls of Las Noches in an ungodly good mood. That boy… Ichigo… he was better than Aizen had hoped. His reactions, his defiance… it all made things so much more interesting. Aizen's other toys were easily broken after a few days, but Aizen was sure this one would last longer… maybe a week if he was lucky.

Aizen happened to swish past the kitchen and then stopped. He needed some tea… and Ichigo probably needed something to eat. But knowing the boy, he'd be difficult… Aizen stepped into the kitchen and sighed, pondering his options. Now he really wished that he had sent Gin into the human world before they kidnapped Orihime to investigate Ichigo's likes… now Aizen had to guess.

He noticed one of the more individualistic arrancar working on something on her own.

"What is that?" He asked curiously. The arrancar jumped nervously.

"U-uh it's ch-chocolate covered s-strawberries," she stammered back, indicating a rack of red fruits encased in chocolate. Aizen grinned.

"Let me know when they are done," he ordered. The arrancar nodded, exhaling a sigh of relief. Aizen sauntered over and poured himself some tea. He reclined, waiting for the strawberries to dry. After a few minutes, the arrancar girl shyly handed him a bowl full of the fruit. Aizen nodded, took the fruit and sauntered off to his room.

When he got there, Ichigo was brooding on Aizen's bed. He was wearing a Chinese style sleeveless tunic, a white hakma and a pair of white gloves. The substitute shinigami threw Aizen a glare.

"There. I'm wearing your clothes… happy?" he demanded sullenly.

"Now that's no way to talk to me… especially when I brought you food," Aizen chided the boy, sitting down.

"Not hungry," Ichigo replied.

"Alright then," Aizen shrugged, picking a strawberry up and slowly taking a bite. "More for me,"

Ichigo stared at Aizen, his mouth watering. Aizen noticed his stares and smirked slightly.

"Do you want one?" he asked smoothly.

"I…" Ichigo trailed off, then shook his head. "No," Almost instantly, Ichigo's stomach let out a grumble.

"Are you sure?" Aizen asked tauntingly, picking up another one. "It would be a shame to let these all go to waste…"

"I…" Ichigo grimaced, as if what he was doing actually pained him. "I'll take one,"

"What do you say?" Aizen asked. Ichigo frowned, his brow furrowing.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"That's not what I'm looking for," Aizen sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"She's-" Ichigo was about to shout at Aizen, but then stopped. "Please." He muttered.

"Please what?" Aizen asked, enjoying himself waaay too much.

"Please may I have a strawberry," Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth.

"That's better," Aizen smiled, handing Ichigo one of the fruits. The boy took it tentatively, biting off the tip slowly. It had been ages since he last had a chocolate covered strawberry, and he loved them. The taste was heavenly, and it took all of Ichigo's will not to hum in satisfaction.

Aizen watched the boy's face glow as he slowly devoured the strawberry, his soft lips encircling the fruit gently. He licked his lips slowly after biting it, sighing softly. Then Ichigo realized the ex-captain was watching him and threw him a glare. Aizen picked up another strawberry and began to slowly eat it as well, discreetly watching Ichigo grab another strawberry and continue his torturously sexy eating of it.

Did the boy even know what he was doing? Aizen wondered every once in a while, but shoved that idea from his mind. Ichigo wasn't that way… the idea of him actually trying to seduce him, Lord Aizen of Las Noches was just ridiculous. The boy was pure, innocent, white… he was corruptible, but not yet corrupted. No one had claimed him. There was no way he could turn the tables. He was Aizen's, in Aizen's world and (unwillingly) playing Aizen's game. So Ichigo Kurosaki was just naturally…

"Would you quit staring at me, it's really creepy," Ichigo remarked, setting the clump of strawberry leaves in a neat little pile on one side of the bowl.

…Blunt.

Aizen sighed inwardly, and glanced at the substitute shinigami, taking in his clothes. The shirt was nice and form fitting and flattered Ichigo's muscular shoulders and feminine hips. He didn't look blunt at all… well, maybe his hair was a clue. That bright orange refused comformity, it stuck out anywhere, even in Las Noches.

Aizen set the bowl of strawberries aside and sat up so that he was right next to Ichigo, who lay on the bed on his stomach. Ichigo tried to sit up as well to put some distance between Aizen and himself, but Aizen caught the boy's shoulders in the middle of this plan. The god-like man just held Ichigo there, both of them staring at each other. Ichigo opened his mouth to snap at Aizen when he was cut off by another sudden kiss.

Ichigo found that he had a hard time struggling. His body was twisted in an odd position and Aizen… felt warm, not cold and dominating but soft and welcoming, inviting Ichigo to lean on him, to be held. Ichigo managed to maneuver his hips into a more comfortable position and Aizen placed a large hand on Ichigo's back, pushing the boy closer. Ichigo's lips moved slightly against Aizen's, and the older man couldn't help but smirk. Ichigo felt lost, swamped and surrounded by heat and energy that soaked into his skin and dulled his nerves. Aizen noticed the boy had an almost sleepy look on his face, not quite lust but approaching that area quickly. He broke the kiss softly, holding Ichigo close to his chest and stroking his back, a soft smirk carved into his face.

Blunt could be good.


End file.
